Una historia diferente
by Victoire Black
Summary: Esta historia comenzó una noche de febrero, por allá en el 1854, cuando tres relojes completamente idénticos comenzaban a funcionar al mismo tiempo, en tres lugares diferentes del país: el altillo de una mansión, una estancia y una parroquia. Éste, sin duda alguna, fue el hecho que marcó la historia de cada uno de los personajes que van a aparecer por aquí.
1. Ni un principio, ni un final

**Ni un principio, ni un final.**

* * *

Este no es el comienzo de su historia. Lo que les voy a contar yo no es el principio de lo que le pasó a un grupo de personas, y los hechos que a estos les pasaron tampoco son el inicio. Esta historia comenzó una noche de febrero, por allá en el 1854, cuando tres relojes completamente idénticos comenzaban a funcionar al mismo tiempo, en tres lugares diferentes del país: el altillo de una mansión, una estancia y una parroquia. Éste, sin duda alguna, fue el hecho que marcó la historia de cada uno de los personajes que van a aparecer en esta historia, en la historia que hoy me toca contar a mi, pero que no fue el principio... ni va a ser el final.

Un grupo de adolescentes y una mujer que muchas cosas había pasado junto a ellos. Todos rodeando una fuente, justo la misma fuente que había marcado varios hechos fundamentales en la vida de muchos. En esa fuente un chico común y corriente -o no tanto- de 17 años, coloca un libro que bastante cosas les había hecho vivir, un libro que según les habían dicho, tenía marcado el destino de cada uno. Un libro que, apenas al ser colocado en la fuente, los había hecho desaparecer del lugar donde estaban. Se habían dividido en dos, y todo gracias a un reloj, una fuente, un libro, y un pequeño hombrecillo de blanco que observaba esa escena sonriente, acompañado por una anciana de cabellos plateados, una joven rubia de rastas, y otro hombre de anteojos que sonreía nostálgico.

Como dije, se habían dividido en dos. Una parte de ellos había viajado en el tiempo, rarísimo, veintidós años al futuro, llegando todos a diferentes lugares, formando algo que su peor enemigo -padre del mismo joven que había colocado el libro en la fuente- llamaba "la estrella", la "buena estrella", parte de ese Círculo de Protección. La otra parte, se había quedado en el mismo lugar que estaban antes de abrir el libro. Habían desaparecido, sí, pero al despertar a la mañana siguiente en sus propias camas, sin cambio alguno en sus vidas, lo habían olvidado. El único recuerdo que tenían era haber mandado a ya-saben-dónde al libro al no haber sucedido nada, y el enojo que muchos sentían al haberse enterado del retraso del anuncio del ganador de la "Bestia Pop", un concurso de bandas.

La mitad que había viajado en el tiempo, se encontró con desastres que jamás en sus vidas se iban a poder imaginar, con hijos de antiguos amigos, con su propio futuro escondido bajo varias capas, bajo frases como eran "no todo es lo que parece", y ese tan escuchado "no hay tiempo". Solo con paz, esperanza, amor y hasta con luz, pudieron safar de esa misión que les habían encomendado, destruyendo finalmente a Juan Cruz, su enemigo y quien quería usarlos para poder volver a tener la mayor fuente de energía del mundo, Eudamón. Uno solo podía llegar allí siendo elegido, y volvía siendo un Ángel de Eudamón, seres especiales, únicos.

Juan Cruz había sido elegido por Eudamón, pero extrañamente, esta supuesta "isla" se había equivocado. Llegó allí siendo elegido, y bajó siendo un ángel, un ángel caído. Solo almas puras pueden ingresar allí, a ese mundo medio entre los mortales en la tierra, y lo que es el Cielo que muchos confían ciegamente que existe. Y como conté, JC era enemigo, era un alma resentida, un alma malvada. El "portal" por el que había ingresado lo terminó rechazando, y en la Tierra quedó siendo un muerto en vida, un alma que no sabía para donde correr, sabiendo que su salvación era volver a ingresar a ese mundo.

Los chicos que habían viajado al futuro sufrieron pérdidas, muchas. Sentían a cada paso que su mundo se derribaba, que no iban a poder más, que todos estaban confabulados contra ellos, que jamás iban a volver a donde pertenecían. La realidad era que la vida desde un principio los había golpeado mucho, y de diferentes maneras. Abandonos por parte de sus padres, muertes, adopciones, robos, historias felices que habían terminado en tragedia, y tragedias que veían que jamás iban a poder mutar en felicidad. Como uno de sus "salvadores" decía siempre: tras las nubes el cielo es siempre azul, y a pesar de todo, ellos esperaban que fuera cierto algún día.

Una explosión en su viaje de egresados, a minutos de poder volver al pasado, hizo que sus planes cambiaran repentinamente... una vez más. Más muertes, y a la vez más vida. Un embarazo en una joven de 18 años hizo cambiar la forma de ver de sus compañeros de viaje, de ese viaje que parecía ya no tener fin. Más desapariciones, una Corporación de Gobierno liderada por una mujer que, años atrás, había sido la pequeña hija de la mujer que había viajado al futuro con el grupo de adolescentes, una niña inocente que había crecido encerrada en un sótano, rodeada de una gran mentira, hasta que su "Rey León" la salvó.

La vida de estos chicos seguía, ninguno entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Un grupo de ellos estaba viviendo en una casita en medio del bosque, habiendo encontrado un ex-compañero del colegio Mandalay, del que habían egresado el año anterior. El otro grupo estaba conformado por los que creían -y aseguraban- muertos, y desaparecidos, secuestrados, capturados por la Jefa de Ministros para algún plan de esos a los que jamás se iban a poder acostumbrar.

Más amor, más encuentros. Parejas que empezaban, otras que terminaban, otras que volvían a empezar, y otras que eran separadas a la fuerza. Muchos tipos diferentes de amor existían allí, pero todos los iban a salvar, porque el amor salva, el amor fortalece. No importa qué tipo de amor, porque siempre te hace más grande, más humano, más 'vos mismo'.

Poco tiempo después, descubren que como dice el dicho "nada es lo que parece", y como decía una de estas jóvenes, en aquella otra parte, del otro lado del muro que se había construido, existía una "resistencia V.I.P.". Era verdad... como a la vez no lo era. La resistencia que ellos pensaban que había del otro lado, del lado de los "presos", no era tal. Vivían enceguecidos, en un mundo separado entre "chicos NE" y "salvajes". Los de afuera, por supuesto, eran los malos de la historia, una historia que la "Jefa" les había contado. Vivían engañados, y esta mujer repetía en ellos la misma historia en la que había crecido ella misma: afuera hay una guerra, no se puede salir.

Con sus cerebros lavados, reseteados, habiéndoles implantado información nueva, eran otras personas. Creían tener vidas que no tenían, creían ser personas importantes del mundo, cuando simplemente eran jóvenes abandonados de pequeños, criados en orfanatos. Odiaban a quienes habían sido sus amigos, creyéndolos salvajes, creyendo que habían matado a su familia, que habían hecho estragos una sociedad bien formada.


	2. Indudablemente

**Indudablemente, eran casi ángeles.**

* * *

Cielo Mágico y Nicolás Bauer, allá por un 2007 lejanísimo, los habían salvado. Salvado de la explotación que sufrían por parte del Director del Hogar donde vivían, la Fundación BB. Salvado de la soledad y la pobreza, las míseras condiciones en las que habrían de seguir viviendo un grupo de niños y adolescentes que no tenían la culpa de haber llegado a un mundo que solo les había golpeado duro. Y aparte, habían salvado al Ama de Llaves de ese Hogar, un alma que estaba enceguecida por amor. Que por amor a su "señor" había maltratado y explotado a esos niños, que por amor a una beba huérfana, la había criado lejos del mundo, lejos del sol, lejos de lo que en verdad era la vida.

Justina Merarda García había cambiado, había descubierto que así no podía vivir, haciendo daño a quien en verdad quería. Y justo cuando aceptó la culpa, y la llevaron a esa "granjita" donde pensaba vivir en su encierro, pagando los platos rotos, una fuente tuvo que absorberla, una fuente tuvo que llevarla a conocer lo que sería el mundo que ella misma, en parte, había formado.

Marianella Rinaldi era otra luego de pasar por la Fundación BB. Había descubierto que su historia no era como se la habían contado, que no había sido abandonada por su madre, y que esa madre era, ni más ni menos, que la madre adoptiva del "fideo cheto imbancable" de Tefi, su por poco enemiga. Había descubierto también que bajo esas greñas que llevaba como cabello existía una joven hermosa que podía encontrar con facilidad a su príncipe azul. Había descubierto el amor en diferentes formas: el amor de su madre, el amor a su novio, el amor a sus padres del alma, el amor hacia su hermana, el amor hacia el box, y gracias a ese amor por ese deporte, había conocido a su padre. Marianella Rinaldi era otra al momento de viajar al futuro, ahora era Marianella Talerico Rinaldi, una chica soñada.

Thiago Bedoya Agüero había sufrido desde nacer, aún sin saberlo. Cuando solo era un niño su madre lo había abandonado. A los 16 años había conocido al amor de su vida, una joven que era explotada y maltratada, junto al resto de sus amigos en la Fundación, por Bartolomé Bedoya Agüero, su padre. Bah, "padre". A los 17 años descubre que en verdad su padre era Juan Cruz York, su mayor enemigo, un "reverendo hdp", como él lo llamaba. Se le metía en la cabeza, le hacía hacer cosas horribles, hasta llegar al punto de casi matar a su gran amor, Marianella. Y eso hubiera ocurrido de no ser por Barto, quien extrañamente había muerto por salvar a quien él había hundido. Y así, con todo eso, al viajar en el tiempo, Thiago se percató de que no era el mismo cheto que había llegado de Londres teniendo todo. Él tenía poco menos que nada, y ahora también era huérfano.

Jazmín Romero vivía su vida feliz rodeada de música, palmas, tablaos, cuando su tío, poseído por un espíritu -Juan Cruz, a pesar de que aún nadie lo supiera- había matado a sus padres. Luego de un tiempo, como todos, la "gitanita" llega a la Fundación, de la cual escapa. Cosas de la vida hacen que, años después, vuelva a ese mismo lugar para ser rescatada por dos ángeles de la vida. Si al llegar a ese lugar, Jaz hubiera tenido una visión, se hubiera percatado que su vida habría de cambiar drásticamente, pero que su histeria jamás la iba a abandonar.

Ramiro Ordóñez había crecido feliz, al igual que su mejor amiga. Cosas del destino -al que perfectamente podemos cambiar el nombre a Juan Cruz York- hicieron que su madre los abandonara a él y a su pequeña hermana Alelí. Llegaron ambos con Barto, donde sufrieron el mismo destino que Mar, Jaz, Tacho y Lleca. Pero aquel "ángel" con el que su hermanita se había cruzado escapando del circo donde acababan de robar, les iba a cambiar la vida. Luego de años de ser sometido por el Director de la Fundación para no ser separado de Alelí, una simple fuente hacía que su peor pesadilla se volviera realidad.

Juancito Morales, pequeño niño que mucho había sufrido cuando sus padres en un acto irracional y sin explicación más que la de "tuvo la culpa JC", lo habían cambiado por un televisor... blanco y negro. Pasó por muchos lugares escapando, pero tuvo la mala suerte -o buena, si pensamos en su futuro- de que Bartolomé lo encontrara y lo llevara a la Fundación. La cosa es que, años después de haber sido traicionado por su familia, el ahora llamado Tacho -¿adivinan por qué?- Morales, viajaba al futuro sin manual de instrucciones, sin saber nada sobre la vida nueva que se le veía venir.

La lista es larga, le siguen varios nombres, varias historias que fueron cambiadas de último momento. Lleca, Llequita, el "boncha" que hablaba al "vesre" en la Fundación. Ese nene que había vivido toda su vida en la calle, sin nombre ni familia, gracias a Cielo y Nico al fin había podido encontrar a sus padres, al fin tenía una identidad. Y nuevamente, León Benitez fue separado de sus padres con el deber de cumplir una misión.

Valeria Gutierrez había nacido gracias a un descuido de una adolescente, una madre que la había dado en adopción para asegurarle un futuro mejor. Pero por un fallo de papeles -que sabemos bien quién metió mano en esto- tuvo que dejar esa familia y pasar a vivir en un orfanato. Caso que sabemos que se escapó, vivió en la calle, y milagro para varios se encontró con Ramiro, Rama. El destino para esta "gata", como ella decía, no iba a ser el mismo, y hasta sus escritos lo confirmaban.

Estefanía Elordi Rinaldi e Ignacio Pérez Alzamendi, Tefi y Nacho, dos mejores amigos, chetos irremediables. Sus vidas habían cambiado al descubrir a sus respectivas hermanas: una, hermana adoptiva, y la otra, media hermana. Lo habían aceptado luego de varias dudas al darse cuenta que ni Mar ni Lucía tenían la culpa, que ellas también habían sufrido. Lo que ninguno sabía era que iban a sufrir ellos, y aún más, gracias al destino que la vida les tenía preparados desde el primer momento que pisaron la Mansión Inchausti, alias Fundación BB.

Simón Rodríguez Arrechavaleta era un chico que mucha tragedia había vivido en su vida. Cuando pequeño había dejado morir -accidentalmente- a su hermano menor en la pileta, y su otra hermana era autista. Acababa de volver con su familia de Francia, y había conocido a su primer gran amor en el campamento de inicio de clases del Rockland High School, colegio al que iba cuando niño. Mar, a pesar de ser la novia de su mejor amigo, le había cambiado la vida. Y su vida siguió cambiando al llegar al Hogar Mágico. Luego, como bien sabemos, ese viaje lo separó de todo lo que había logrado este débil joven al lado de Nico y Cielo.

Caridad Martina Cuesta y Mélody Paz eran dos polos opuestos. La primera había llegado al Hogar luego de que su padre, peón de la Estancia de los Inchausti -donde se encontraba uno de los portales- había fallecido misteriosamente -léase, asesinado por JC-. Y la otra era la simple hija de una sirvienta en la mansión de los Embajadores de Uruguay, pero fingía ser hija de estos, avergonzándose de su propia madre. Gracias a los chicos del Hogar, a Nico y a Cielo, como todos, habían logrado cambiar un poco, y pasaron de ser la chica grasa de campo, y el gato barato, a dos adolescentes como cualquier otra... pero que iniciaban un viaje para nada común hacia su futuro.

Luca Franccini había sido criado desde la muerte de su madre, por Franka Mayerhold. Había sido manipulado para trabajar para la Corporación Cruz, junto a Franka, Charly y bueno... Juan Cruz. Cuando llegó al Hogar Mágico, lo hizo engañando a todos. Por suerte, y como tenía que ser, logró cambiar, encontró un hermano, millones de amigos, y un verdadero amor. El viaje de Luca comenzó con una tragedia, la muerte de su segunda madre, y no sabía aún que a esa tragedia la seguirían muchas más.


	3. En un futuro

**En un futuro.**

* * *

Pero luego del viaje al futuro, todos obviamente volvieron al pasado, acompañados de algunas personas del tiempo en el que habían estado: Kika, novia de Rama; y Amado, hijo de Mélody y de Teo, quien también había viajado con ellos. Pero bueno, esos espacios habían quedado vacantes luego de algunos viajes más: Tina, dispuesta a morir por salvar a sus dos hijos había vuelto un año antes al pasado, y Simón y Vale, que habían decidido quedarse años adelante en un futuro lejano para que éste no se convirtiese en Jay, quien iba a cagarle la vida a todos sus amigos.

Las vidas de todos siguieron, las cosas cambiaron, y una persona muy especial hace poco había comenzado a dedicarse a la Relojería, como él decía, algo para lo que había nacido. Y de a poco, comenzaba a hacerse llamar "Tic Tac".

—Brunito, mi vida, dejá eso quieto y vení un poco a charlar conmigo —pide una anciana de unos 70 años a un hombre de baja estatura vestido completamente de blanco, su hijo.

—A ver, a ver, ¡a ver, Mar! Sabés que a pesar de que soy un groso, grosssssssso con 34 "eses", mal, tengo labores, tengo que ocuparme de miles de cosas. Si vengo, es por vos, para que no estés tan sola con las tontas, palabra que me copa, "tonta", "toooonta" —bromea, haciendo enojar a su madre.

—Bruno, te hablo en serio — insiste ella.

—No me llamo Bruno, ¡soy Tic Tac, Marianella! —insiste también por milésima vez el hombrecito, harto de tener que repetir lo mismo tantas veces.

—Me podrías apoyar al menos, ¡cómo te llames! Da igual, querido, sos mi hijo al fin. ¡Yo estoy sola y bien lo sabés! —añade angustiada, y aparecen por la puerta las hermanas Bauer, dos de sus sobrinas, ambas con casi 60 años, y sonrisas hermosas en sus rostros. Esperanza ya estaba resignada a asumir su destino, y Paz sabía que ella ya había cumplido su misión, solo acompañaba a su hermana para que el tiempo pasara más rápido, para que no se diera cuenta del momento en el que tendría que abandonar esta Tierra, y que sabía que sería ese mismo año.

—No, tía, no digas eso, ¡no seas bólida! —pide Hope sentándose a su lado.

—Sabés bien que es así, Esperanza. A pesar de que Bruno está ahora, él falleció a los 19 años, y no volvió siendo el mismo... —comienza a hablar ella con la voz tomada, y suspiró con angustia: aún le dolían demasiado los recuerdos de aquella tarde—. Lo tengo conmigo aún, sí, pero cada vez se aleja más de quien fue mi Brunito. Tengo al resto de mis chiquis, pero mi familia de origen ya no está, y mi familia adoptiva tampoco... Thiago me dejó cuando peor estaba, se fue con su misión a no-se-dónde y jamás volvió. Cielo, Malvina y Nico hace años nos dejaron, y ya está, ahí fue cuando finalmente todos quedamos huérfanos, bien lo sabés. Los chicos... ¡soy la única llave que sigue acá, esperando algo que jamás va a pasar! —se desespera la anciana, mientras pensaba por qué no se la llevaban de una buena vez con todos sus amigos, con el resto de su familia. Como adivinando lo que pensaba, Esperanza dice:

—Vos seguís con nosotros porque todos tus hijos te necesitan, porque nosotras te necesitamos, y porque sabés que el tío Iaio algún día va a volver.

—No, ¡Thiago no va a volver! Él me dejó hace años, y sabemos todos muy bien que no falleció en su misión, ¡no me lo niegues Bruno! —añade de pronto al ver que el hombre ya iba a abrir la boca—. Vos más que nadie sabés que tu padre sigue vivo, y que no va a volver. Yo no quiero seguir más así, esperando que se produzca un milagro que ni siquiera quiero que pase.

—Por favor tía, calmate. ¿Acaso pensás dejarlos solos acá a Vale y a Saimon? —pregunta Paz, y Mar, su tía, no responde, pensando en por qué ella le hacía esa pregunta, si ambas estaban en la misma situación... o casi.

—Valeria y Simón decidieron irse solos hace años, y querían afrontar así su destino. No supimos nada de ellos durante años, ¿y pretendés que me quede ahora para verlos crecer como si fuera su abuela? No puedo, no puedo ver eso —explica Marianella algo molesta. Su hijo da vuelta la silla del escritorio donde estaba, y se sienta frente a la madre.

—¿Vos acaso querés que las cosas cambien? —inquiere, como habiendo tenido una idea repentina.

—Sí, ¡obviamente quiero que cambien!

—Ahora que estaba estudiando los cambios en las líneas temporales, encontré una alternativa, algo que hubiera pasado si Esperanza no hubiera metido tanto la mano en el 2082. Podemos hacer que las cosas cambien, pero que cambien groso —explica Bruno mirando con intención a sus primas.

—¿Vos decís que...? —duda Paz, negando con la cabeza—. La tía no va a querer.

— ¿Que no voy a querer qué?

—No vas a querer vivir tu vida de nuevo, de otra manera. Que no vas a querer divorciarte de Thiago, que no vas a querer saber que Bruno... —empieza a contarle Paz, y éste la calla con un "chist". Mar mira a los tres interesada en lo que le decían... Bruno le besa la mano, y desparece, dejándola en un estado de estupor al ser la primera vez en años que lo hacía delante de ella.

—Adiós, tía —saludan las dos hermanas, y Mar siente cómo su cuerpo comienza a volverse incorpóreo, desapareciendo de su lugar, de su vida, para llegar a un plano superior.

Y ahí, sin dudas, era a donde la quería llevar Bruno.


End file.
